Z The Return of the Blonde Goddess  ONESHOT
by Fanatical Writer
Summary: Derek's thoughts as Penelope rose to the occasion tonight... ***THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR TONIGHTS EPISODE*** ONESHOT


**Author's Note: So, does anyone else feel like the writer's are teasing us with Garcia/Morgan moments in order to soften the blow of JJ being gone? Hmmm…still mad that A.J. is gone, but no complaints about the bones they keep throwing us with Morgan/Garcia.**

**This story contains mild spoilers for tonight's episode. Consider yourself warned…**

_The Return of the Blonde Goddess. _If Penelope had been in a 1950's movie, then that would _definitely_ have been the title. She was back. Derek Morgan's fair-haired beauty was less than five feet away from him standing behind the podium. She was delivering the words that would hopefully lure the UnSub out into the open.

Except that in this moment he didn't give a _damn_ about the UnSub. Questions were flying at Penelope from every direction, but Derek barely heard them. He was having a hell of a time trying not to stare at her. He was, after all, supposedly a professional. But how in the _hell_ was he supposed to remain cool, calm and collected when sexy Penelope was standing next to him? That was what blonde Penelope was to him. Sexy as all get out.

He hated falling into the stereotypical male role and favoring blonde haired women, but he'd never been able to help it. There was just something about it…

When Penelope had shown up at work with that red hair, he'd been shocked. But she was his best friend, and he adored her no matter what color her hair was. On the other hand, when she was blonde…he found her outrageously striking. Oh, she was attractive _all_ the time…there was just something about her charismatic personality…but he preferred her blonde.

She'd apparently finished what she was doing, because she walked away from the podium, her body brushing against his as she made her way down the steps. When she'd made it through the throng of the press, he caught up to her. "Not so fast, Baby Girl," he said, lightly grabbing her elbow. She didn't stop, so he kept pace with her. "When were you going to tell me that you were in a play?" he asked.

He heard her wince. "I wasn't," she said, finally coming to a stop.

"And why not?" he asked, lifting a hand to play with a lock of hair on her wig.

"Because this is my _thing_," she said huffily as if that should tell him everything he needed to know.

He gave her a puzzled look that earned him a sigh.

"Derek, _you_ buy buildings and flip them; _I_ do this. It's mine. I don't want to share it. I _want_ to keep it for myself," she explained.

"Even from _me_?" he asked.

"Yes, even from you," she answered.

"Why?"

Her eyes darted to the fingers still playing with her hair. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Umm..._not_ letting you change the subject," he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't want you to see me onstage," she said softly.

He waited patiently for her to explain.

"It's nerve wracking enough to get up onstage in front of a bunch of people I _don't_ know! I can't imagine what it would be like if I knew _you _were in the audience," her eyes widened at the thought. "And…I know you, Derek. You're going to insist on being there _just_ so you can be supportive."

He gave her a lazy grin. "You're right, Garcia. You _do_ know me."

"Garcia!" they heard Rossi yell.

"Ooops, gotta go," she said as she hurried off.

Derek smiled softly as she departed. His plan was to give Penelope her space. That was his _plan..._

But then Hotch piped up. "So, I'm thinking that if we've finished the case by then, I might go see Penelope's show tomorrow night."

Derek nodded. "Let me know how it is."

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Hotch asked.

"I'm sure," Derek answered.

His Unit Chief lifted an eyebrow at him. "You know, when I saw the play in New York, the female lead appeared in bra and panties."

Derek's eyes flew to Hotch's face. "I'm in."

**Author's Note: Don't know if that last part is true, but it sure made it for a better ending!**


End file.
